


Gotcha

by wrttn_word



Series: And Believe, There's More [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, cal is an angel, daddy!ashton, daddy!michael, little!calum, little!luke, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrttn_word/pseuds/wrttn_word
Summary: Little Luke and Daddy Ash have an adventure with Cal and Michael at the park, happy tears ensue!





	Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

> help tbh this is cute

Ashton watched as Luke slept soundly, blue eyes closed with golden curls in a halo around his head.   
The end of Luke’s nap was always especially quiet, his breathing getting lighter and Ashton finishing up all the chores he might’ve missed. 

This time, Ashton went to wake Luke with a bowl of strawberries in hand.   
“Hey there, little angel.” 

Luke opened his eyes blearily, looking sleepy but happy when he saw Ash smiling softly above him.   
The boy got up without much of a fuss, only whining went Ashton refused to carry him down the stairs. 

It was a quiet day for them, Michael and Calum our exploring LA, leaving their other band members at home.   
Luke ate his strawberries, Sophia The First playing on the TV while he colored in a picture of a guitar. 

Ashton was working, lyrics struggling to make their way onto the page while he kept an eye on Luke. 

For the most part, Luke was well-behaved. His regression usually sat him around four, but a very obedient four.   
However thankful Ashton was for that, he knew that he’d be just as happy to take care of little Luke even if he never listened to a single word that he said.   
“Wanna go meet Mikey and Cal in the park?” 

Ashton spoke softly, as not to startle the boy totally focused on his coloring.   
At the mention of his bandmates names, his head snapped up.

“We gonna see Cal?”   
Ashton smile warmed a little. No matter how much Luke denied it, Calum would always be his favorite band member.   
Luke loved Michael and Ashton, of course but there was something that made him especially fond of Calum. They had been best friends for as long as Ash had known them, and Calum was Luke’s number one play buddy. 

“Yep, Michael took him to the park earlier and they wanted to know if we’d like to come and play. What’d ya say, baby?”   
Ashton could already sense the hesitation, the uncertainty of going out at all, the uncertainty of being around others when he felt little. 

“Dunno..” Luke’s voice was soft, and his eyes were wide. 

Ashton stood, walking over to place a hand in the boys hair.   
“Mikey said that it’s private. It’ll just be us.” 

Ashton watched as Luke’s expression warmed and the excitement started to grow. 

It only took a few minutes to get Luke dressed, a white shirt with grumpy bear depiction paired with simple black sweats and normal sneakers.   
Luke was almost vibrating by the time they got in the car, fingers drumming on his thighs with no particular rhythm. 

Ashton secured him in the backseat, and placed a bag with any necessary items (i.e. dummies, sippy cups, baby wipes and things of that nature) in the passenger seat.   
“Daddy, we gotta hurry, Cal is gonna play without me!” 

Ashton drove carefully, but quickly to meet Michael at the gate of the park because he was almost sure that Calum was having the same reaction as Luke. 

Luke saw Michael and Calum before Ashton did, and it never ceases to amaze him. It was as if the boy had a sixth sense for his best friend.   
Calum was sitting in the ground, looking a little pouty while Michael knelt beside him with a small smile. 

Luke was positively squirming with restless energy as Ashton parked, but he waited quietly.  
The blond boy knew better than to unbuckle himself, and let Ashton remove his buckle.   
It amused Ashton that Luke was so tall, because almost every time he was in the car, he forgot just he big he was, and hit his poor head on the roof.   
Ash gave him a small reminder this time, chuckling lightly at the remembrance on Luke’s face.   
“Thank you.” Luke said softly, expression pure sincerity. 

“You’re welcome, baby. Good manners.”   
Luke beamed brightly at the praise, blue eyes shining. 

“Lukey, come on, there’s a playground!”   
Calum’s voice and footsteps were loud and getting louder, and Luke’s eyes seemed to flash with excitement. 

“Can I go now, Daddy?”   
Ashton sent him off with a nod, and the pair set off back toward the gate, Mikey holding it open as he and Ashton trailed behind. 

“So, how was this morning?” Ashton asked, look at Michael as they walked to the benches on the side of the playground.

“Good. Took Cal to get Luke a present, you know how badly he’s been wanting to buy something for Luke. I’ve asked a hundred times but now he just gets mad about it, so I guess there’s really no reason.   
But I’m sure Luke is going to love it.”   
Michael was looking at the boys climb up the stairs, their matching t-shirts making him smile. 

“Cal could hand Luke a broken pencil and he would cherish it. Ask me to frame it, even.” 

The two chuckled at the idea, both knowing it’s truth.  
“Cal’s a little nervous about it, ask if Luke would love him any less.” 

They sat in the quiet after that, watching their boys play and chase each other.   
After nearly an hour, Cal came up to the benches out of breath and smiling. 

“Can I give Lukey his present now?”   
Luke was standing at the top of the slides, watching Calum curiously from his spot. 

Michael handed Calum a plain red bag with a bow on it before gesturing for Luke to come down. 

Ashton watched as Luke approached with what seemed to be immense caution.   
“Don’t worry, baby, it’s just a present.” 

Luke’s caution almost immediately evaporated at his daddy’s reassurance.  
“A present?” 

Cal seemed to be getting more anxious by the second.  
“Yeah! Today is the day we became friends...it’s your ‘gotcha’ day and..” 

Luke seemed taken aback by the statement, looking at Cal with something akin to surprise.  
“I got you a present cause’ your my best friend..” 

With that, Calum handed off the bag to Luke and the blond took it with shaky hands. 

Luke looked to Ashton for guidance, his caregiver offering a smile and nod of encouragement.

Luke removed the tissue paper to see the present inside, gasping lightly. 

He pulled out a stuffed animal, Funshine Bear in his all his glory sitting in his hands.   
“I got it because you remind me of sunshine..” 

Luke seemed close to tears as he hugged the bear to his chest, and Calum looked at Michael desperately. 

For a few moments, Luke squeezed the bear to his chest while staring at the ground with watery eyes.   
“Thank you, Cal.” 

Luke was sniffling lightly, and he held his arms out to his friend for a hug.   
“I love him.” He spoke the reassurance because he knew Calum needed to hear it. 

Calum accepted the hug with a bright smile, looking at Michael with a certain glee after they part.

Luke brings his new bear to Ashton, holding it out for him to take.  
“Daddy, look what Cal got me!”   
The blue of his eyes was still watery and his voice wavering ever so slightly.   
Ashton took the bear carefully from his hands, smiling up at Luke. 

It wasn’t long after that they all made their way back to the cars, the boys exceedingly sleepy in their separate back seats. 

When Ashton got home, he smiled as he looked at Luke in the backseat, his Funshine bear tucked close to his chest and his head against the window. 

It was that moment that Ashton decided there was nothing better than this.   
He didn’t want his life any other way.


End file.
